


I'm Really Glad We Found Each Other

by RayllaChokehold



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon, F/F, Headcanon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Missing Scene, Raylla, Soft Raelle Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayllaChokehold/pseuds/RayllaChokehold
Summary: This headcanon "missing scene" takes place between episodes 4 and 5. Raelle surprises Scylla with a late night Beltane do-over.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	I'm Really Glad We Found Each Other

Scylla lays in bed, fast asleep, when she's suddenly awoken by a gentle rapping on her door. She groans and rolls over to look at her clock. It’s almost 11:00 pm and she has no idea what’s going on. She grabs the top of her blankets and throws them off her body and then sits up and puts her feet on the floor next to her bed. She rubs her eyes as she orients herself and the knocking comes again. 

“Scyl?” 

She hears someone whisper-yell from the other side of the door. 

“Raelle?” Scylla says to herself as she stands up and walks over to grab the handle, opening the door, letting the light from the hall spill into her dark bedroom. 

“Raelle, what are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.” Scylla asks, confused, as she squints one eye closed, blinded by the brightness of the hallway. 

“Hi.” Raelle says with a full-faced grin. She looks Scylla up and down, chuckles at the fact that she’s only wearing a t-shirt and underwear, and steps forward, taking Scylla’s face in both hands before kissing her softly. She then leans back and says with enthusiasm, 

“Get dressed; we’re sneakin’ out.” 

“Sneaking out where? What’s happening?” Scylla questions. 

“Just put some pants on, or don’t; I want to take you somewhere.” Raelle chuckles in response. 

“Okay, well can I at least get a hint?” Scylla laughs. 

“Well, we didn’t get a Beltane together, so I wanted to surprise you with a do-over.” Raelle responds with sweetness. Scylla gives her a tender smile in return and leans in to kiss her again. 

“You’re so cute. Alright, come in while I get dressed.” she says, stepping back, ushering Raelle into her room. She closes the door quietly behind her, flicks on the light, and walks over to grab some pants and socks out of her dresser. Raelle sits down on the edge of the bed and sets a backpack on the floor next to her, watching Scylla as she dresses. 

“What’s in the bag?” Scylla asks. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Raelle responds. Scylla laughs, rolling her eyes, 

“Okay fine.” 

“Do you not understand what “surprise” means?” Raelle jokes. 

“Fine, fine, but you know we’ll get in trouble if we’re caught out wandering around in the middle of the night.” Scylla cautions. 

“Oh, come on, that’s half the fun...” Raelle responds with a coy smile, always the rebel. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry, don’t know what I was thinking; someone just woke me up from a dead sleep and I must be confused.” Scylla says sarcastically as she sits down next to Raelle on the bed so that she can put her boots on. They both turn to look at each other and Raelle smiles and says, 

“It’s okay, I forgive you.” She then leans over to kiss Scylla again, but this time it’s more than just a hello-peck. Their lips linger as they press their mouths together and they breathe each other in as one kiss turns into a series. They remain seated side-by-side but turn their bodies so they’re facing each other. Raelle takes Scylla’s face in her hands and Scylla grabs Raelle’s waist and leans her body forward, closing the distance between them. Their heart rates increase as they continue kissing, and they both feel pangs of excitement in their chests. 

“Wait, I thought we were going somewhere.” Scylla says as she pulls her mouth away, tipping her forehead against Raelle’s. They’re both breathing heavily and Raelle pauses for a moment before answering. 

“Nope, I changed my mind, this is good.” Raelle replies and then darts forward to kiss Scylla again. Scylla laughs against Raelle’s mouth but pulls back after a few seconds. 

“Oh, come on, you got me all curious about this surprise now.” Scylla says light-heartedly. Raelle groans in response. 

“Alright, yes, it’ll be fun.” Raelle says, slightly defeated. “Just hurry up and put your boots on; let’s go before I get distracted again.” she continues. Scylla gives her one last peck on the lips and then turns and leans over, sliding her feet into her boots. Raelle reaches over with one hand and rubs Scylla’s back while she laces up her shoes. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” Scylla says as she sits back up, looking at Raelle. They lock eyes for a few seconds and just smile at each other. 

“Finally.” Raelle teases, laughing as she stands up. Scylla chuckles as she gets up and walks over to grab her jacket off the back of her chair. Raelle throws the backpack over her shoulders again and they head toward the door. They decide to go down the back staircase to avoid detection and make their way out of the building and into the night. The base is calm at this hour; the air is still warm from the summer day and the crickets are out in full symphony. They stay quiet as they sneak along the side of the building and avoid the light from the streetlamps as they quickly cross the road. They relax as soon as they cross the tree line though; they’re easily hidden by the forest and accompanying shadows. Their eyes adjust to the darkness and they slow their pace as they walk alongside one another; Raelle reaches down and intertwines their fingers together. She then lifts both their hands and kisses the back of Scylla’s. 

“See, that was exciting.” Raelle says with satisfaction and Scylla laughs in return. 

“Yeah, I love sneaking around with you.” she says as she looks over at Raelle. “Do you remember when Anacostia caught us with the salva?” 

“How could I forget? And how we were sent to the infirmary?” Raelle recalls. 

“Right, that was a bit dramatic, huh? But, I didn’t mind being hold up in those beds with you.” Scylla responds with a suggestive smile. “It took a bit of convincing for you to come with me that night though.” Scylla continues. 

“I mean, I was covered in mud and this gorgeous stranger wanted me to follow her into the woods, what did you expect?” Raelle laughs. 

“Gorgeous, huh? Go on...” Scylla responds with a sly grin. 

“Oh, come on, you know I think you’re beautiful.” Raelle proclaims. 

“And you were super hot all covered in mud, so I guess it was a win-win.” Scylla chuckles and Raelle laughs in return. 

“I’ll say. Although, the bigger win was when I kissed you in your room.” Raelle states. 

“Excuse me? You mean when I kissed you?” Scylla responds with intensity. 

“That’s not how I remember it.” Raelle says with a very matter-of-fact attitude. 

“Seriously? I made the first move.” Scylla replies, feigning anger. 

“Hm, now that I think about it, maybe you did throw yourself at me.” Raelle teases. 

“Throw myself at you, really? You were totally asking for it; I saw how you were looking at me. Those puppy-dog eyes weren’t fooling anybody.” Scylla exclaims. 

“Shut up! I did not have puppy-dog eyes.” Raelle snaps back with a laugh. 

“Please, you were practically begging me to make a move.” Scylla responds and Raelle pauses for a moment. 

“Alright, well, maybe I was a little intimidated.” Raelle admits. “But I overcame it quickly.” she continues. 

“Oh, I remember.” Scylla recalls. 

“You know who else came quickly that night?” Raelle asks playfully. 

“Oh, it’s like that, huh? Well you weren’t far behind me.” Scylla reminds her. 

“Ha, that’s very true. Also, I’m not complaining!” Raelle clarifies with a laugh. 

“Damn right you’re not complaining.” Scylla states with confidence. Raelle chuckles, amused by their playful banter, and glances over at Scylla, giving her a look of adoration that speaks volumes. Scylla looks back at Raelle and responds with a knowing smile, equally as smitten with her girlfriend. A few moments later they arrive at their tree and Raelle removes her backpack and sets it on the ground. She opens the bag and pulls out her quilt and drapes it over the grass. She kneels down on top of it and motions for Scylla to do the same; she then begins handing her candles and a lighter. 

“Here, can you light these and set them on the edge?” Raelle asks. Scylla smiles at the lighter, wishing that she could tell Raelle about glamouring, but just says “sure” and begins lighting the candles and setting them on the grass along one side of the quilt. Raelle continues to remove supplies from the bag, including some crackers, fruit, a bottle of mead, and two copper mugs. 

“Nice; so fancy. Where’d you get all this stuff?” Scylla asks. 

“Um, the quilt I brought from home, and then I’ve been pinching stuff from around the base for a few days now.” Raelle answers as she sets the empty backpack off to the side and gets comfortable on the blanket. Scylla settles down as well and pops a grape into her mouth. 

“Well this is beautiful; thank you for the surprise. I love it.” Scylla says with genuine appreciation. Raelle looks over into her eyes and grins.

"Of course. I'm glad you like it. I was really disappointed when we couldn't spend Beltane together; so dumb that you had class." she says as she fills the mugs and hands one to Scylla.

"Yeah, I know, that was really annoying. But at least we made up for it the next morning." Scylla smirks and quickly raises her eyebrows. Raelle chuckles and nods in agreement, remembering how much Scylla enjoyed her Beltane outfit. 

They keep up with their reminiscing and light-hearted banter while continuing to eat and drink. The food isn't particularly heavy so they begin to feel the affects of the mead after a short time. This elevates their playful teasing and they have to occasionally shush one another so that they won't get caught. Eventually, they wind up laying on their backs, their bodies are separated by the picnic spread, but their heads meet at the corner of the blanket. They look up at the stars through the branches of their tree and both fall quiet. A minute later, Raelle tilts her head slightly toward Scylla and sarcastically says, 

“So are you gonna make the first move, or...” 

Scylla lets out a "Ha" in response, rolls over onto her stomach, and props herself up on her elbows, her face positioned right above Raelle’s. She looks down into Raelle’s eyes and is met with a smoldering look of desire. She gives Raelle a cocky little half smile and leans her head down and presses their lips together. 

“So, would you consider this as me throwing myself at you?” Scylla jokes. Raelle laughs and then grabs the back of Scylla’s neck and lifts her head off the blanket to meet her kisses with more fervor. A few moments later, Scylla can’t stand the distance between them any longer and says, 

“You’re too far away, come here.” 

“Okay, wait.” Raelle replies and then sits up. She quickly moves everything off the quilt and onto the grass, then removes her jacket and re-orients herself so they’re lying next to each other. Scylla removes hers as well and then rolls over to her left side to face Raelle who then slides up against her body, eliminating any space between them. They're both propped up on their elbows and they smile at each other as Raelle leans in to kiss Scylla again; she then reaches up to hold Scylla’s face in her hand and pulls her closer. Their tongues find each other as their lips part and the passion intensifies; Scylla grabs Raelle’s waist with her free hand and pulls their hips together. She grinds against her for a second before pushing Raelle’s hip away again; Scylla then leans her shoulder into Raelle and forces her onto her back. Scylla moves up alongside her, drapes her right leg over Raelle’s, and rests her chest atop Raelle’s body. Raelle looks up at Scylla, slightly surprised. 

“Well hi.” Raelle says with a smile. 

“Don’t play cute with me.” Scylla glares as she looms over Raelle. 

“What did I do?” Raelle asks innocently. 

“You know what you did." Scylla quips.

"What, the jokes about you throwing youself at me?" Raelle clarifies.

"Mm hm. And now you have to pay for it... I’m gonna make you beg.” Scylla asserts. 

“Oh my god.” Raelle chuckles nervously and then bites her lip in response. 

“Here, let me.” Scylla says as she leans down, kissing Raelle and then taking her lower lip into her mouth. She bites it gently with her front teeth and slowly tugs as she pulls away. Raelle moans in response and then reaches up to grab Scylla’s breast with her left hand, but Scylla intervenes. She removes her hand from Raelle’s hip and wraps her fingers around Raelle’s wrist; she kisses her fiercely and then pulls Raelle’s hand away and pins it against the blanket above her head. She then grabs Raelle’s other wrist with her other hand and does the same. Scylla then resituates her left forearm so that it’s restraining both of Raelle’s hands against the quilt and then slides her free hand back down Raelle’s body. Scylla starts kissing her again as she reaches underneath Raelle’s shirt to massage her breast. A moment later, Scylla slides her leg up in between Raelle’s and begins rubbing her with the top of her thigh. Raelle starts breathing heavily and Scylla begins kissing Raelle’s earlobe and the side of her neck. She then slides her free hand down Raelle’s stomach and unfastens her belt and pants. She reaches in between her legs and finds that Raelle is already very turned on; she smiles to herself and lets out a satisfied hum in response. Raelle moans as Scylla beings massaging her with her middle finger and Scylla presses their mouths together again. Raelle pulls in a sharp breath and releases a sigh of pleasure; being restrained has added a whole new level of intensity and excitement to their interaction. The lack of control and being so vulnerable feels invigorating, and surrendering completely to Scylla was extremely seductive. Scylla tunes in and listens to Raelle's body, playing her like an instrument, causing her to react exactly as intended. But then after a few moments, just as Raelle is starting to tense up, Scylla stops and slowly removes her hand from Raelle's pants. She pulls her face back and gives Raelle a devilish smile before putting her finger in her mouth, sucking it clean. Scylla then reaches down and unfastens her own pants and puts her hand between her legs, all the while still pinning Raelle’s arms above her head. Scylla closes her eyes as she begins to touch herself and Raelle exhales forcibly with shock. Scylla smiles with satisfaction, lets out an “mmm” of pleasure, and leans back down to kiss Raelle again. Scylla continues rubbing herself, moaning against Raelle's mouth until Raelle stops kissing her back and begins to protest, mumbling and gently squirming underneath Scylla's restraint. Scylla pauses and lifts her head up, allowing Raelle to speak.

“Oh god, Scyl, come on. That's mean.” Raelle says with yearning. 

“Yes, can I help you with something?” Scylla responds pretending to be oblivious. 

“Scylla, please let me touch you.” Raelle pleads as Scylla tries to refrain from smiling. 

“I’m sorry, was that begging?” Scylla teases. 

“Yes, dear lord, please let me have you.” Raelle begs again. 

“I don’t know, this is kinda fun.” Scylla continues joking. 

“No, this is torture. I need you. Right now.” Raelle demands. She then lifts her head up and their lips meet again, and Raelle’s hunger is undeniable. 

“Please.” Raelle says against her mouth, in between kisses. She feels Scylla smile against her lips and then Scylla slowly caves and releases Raelle’s hands from her hold. 

“Oh, thank you.” Raelle exclaims as she lowers her hands and puts them on Scylla’s body. She rolls over onto her side so they’re facing each other again and passionately grabs Scylla’s face with both hands and kisses her intensely. Raelle then reaches down Scylla’s arm and removes her hand from her own pants. 

“Can I have this back?” Raelle asks, feigning seriousness; Scylla lets out a sultry chuckle and puts her hand back in Raelle’s pants. Raelle then thrusts her hand in between Scylla’s legs and picks up when she left off. 

“Mmm, this is a much better arrangement.” Raelle says. Scylla lets out a small laugh which quickly turns into a soft moan as her attention is directed elsewhere. As they begin working each other over, they fall into a rhythm, mirroring one another like a game. They become completely focused on their own little world and continue to laugh, and kiss, and play, and tease, just purely enjoying the moment together. They each recognize the power they hold over the other but they maintain a dynamic balance of mutual pleasure. Eventually, things turn fast and heavy and their breathing becomes labored and their bodies begin to tense up. Their muscles clench and their climaxes build until they're both gasping for breath as they reach their release. They both cry out in ecstasy as a flood of sensation washes over each of them in waves. They continue to gently play with each other, prolonging the sensations, as their cries evolve into light moans and hums. After a few moments, they steady their hands and relax completely, their breathing slows and deepens. Raelle then leans in and kisses Scylla softly as she removes her hand from her pants; Scylla does the same and they continue to kiss gently for a few moments. Raelle then sits up and grabs both of their jackets and folds them into makeshift pillows, placing one under Scylla's head and one under her own as she lays back down on her side again, facing Scylla. Scylla then wraps her arm around Raelle's back and nuzzles her face against her neck. Raelle reaches over, grabs the edge of the quilt, and wraps it around them like a cocoon, holding Scylla in the process.

"Are you comfy enough?" Raelle asks quietly.

"I'm always comfy when I'm in your arms." Scylla responds. Raelle chuckles lightly and says,

“I’m really glad we found each other.” 

“I know exactly what you mean.” Scylla responds with sincerity, she knows that her feelings for Raelle are the truest part of her life and she's ready to embrace them. Raelle stays quiet but Scylla can sense that a smile has spread across her face. She leans her head back and looks up at Raelle; their eyes meet and they smile at one another. Raelle then tips her face down and gently presses their lips together once more. After they pull away, Scylla snuggles her face back into Raelle’s neck and closes her eyes. They both feel safe and whole as they lay wrapped in each other's arms. 

“G’night, Scyl.” Raelle says. 

“Goodnight, Rae. Thank you for the surprise.” Scylla replies and then tightens her hold on Raelle for a moment. Raelle reciprocates by kissing the top of Scylla's head and then they both settle into position, breathing in each other as they drift off to sleep. 


End file.
